The present invention concerns a bone screw assembly, particularly useful for engagement in the vertebrae of the spine. In particular, the invention contemplates a bone screw assembly that is capable of achieving multiple angular orientations with respect to an elongated rod extending along the spine.
Several techniques and systems have been developed for correcting and stabilizing the spine and for facilitating fusion at various levels of the spine. In one type of system, a bendable rod is disposed longitudinally along the length of the spine or vertebral column. The rod is preferably bent to correspond to the normal curvature of the spine in the particular region being instrumented. For example, the rod can be bent to form a normal kyphotic curvature for the thoracic region of the spine, or a lordotic curvature for the lumbar region. In accordance with such a system, the rod is engaged to various vertebrae along the length of the spinal column by way of a number of fixation elements. A variety of fixation elements can be provided which are configured to engage specific portions of the vertebra. For instance, one such fixation element is a hook that is configured to engage the laminae of the vertebra. Another very prevalent fixation element is a spinal screw which can be threaded into various aspects of the vertebral bone.
In one typical procedure utilizing a bendable rod, the rod is situated on opposite sides of the spine or spinous processes. A plurality of bone screws are threaded into a portion of several vertebral bodies, very frequently into the pedicles of these vertebrae. The rods are affixed to these plurality of bone screws to apply corrective and stabilizing forces to the spine.
One example of a rod-type spinal fixation system is the TSRH.RTM.) Spinal System sold by Danek Medical, Inc. The TSRH.RTM. System includes elongated rods and a variety of hooks, screws and bolts all configured to create a segmental construct throughout the spine. In one aspect of the TSRH.RTM. System, the spinal rod is connected to the various vertebral fixation elements by way of an eyebolt. In this configuration, the fixation elements are engaged to the spinal rod laterally adjacent to the rod. In another aspect of the TSRH.RTM. System, a variable angle screw is engaged to the spinal rod by way of an eyebolt. The variable angle screw allows pivoting of the bone screw in a single plane that is parallel to the plane of the spinal rod. Details of this variable angle screw can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,909 to Sutterlin et al., owned by the Assignee of the present invention. One goal achieved by the TSRH.RTM. System is that the surgeon can apply vertebral fixation elements, such as a spinal hook or a bone screw, to the spine in appropriate anatomic positions. The TSRH.RTM. System also allows the surgeon to easily engage a bent spinal rod to each of the fixation elements for final tightening.
Another rod-type fixation system is the Cotrel-Dubosset/CD Spinal System sold by Sofamor Danek Group, Inc. Like the TSRH.RTM. System, the CD.RTM. System provides a variety of fixation elements for engagement between an elongated rod and the spine. In one aspect of the CD.RTM. System, the fixation elements themselves include a body that defines a slot within which the spinal rod is received. The slot includes a threaded bore into which a threaded plug is engaged to clamp the rod within the body of the fixation element. The CD.RTM. System includes hooks and bone screws with this "open-back" configuration. Details of this technology can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,562 to Dr. Cotrel. One benefit of this feature of the CD.RTM. System is that the fixation element is positioned directly beneath the elongated rod. This helps reduce the overall bulkiness of the implant construct and minimizes the trauma to surrounding tissue.
On the other hand, these fixation elements of the CD.RTM. System are capable only of pivoting about the spinal rod to achieve variable angular positions relative to the rod. While this limited range of relative angular positioning is acceptable for many spinal pathologies, many other cases require more creative orientation of a bone screw, for instance, relative to a spinal rod. Certain aspects of this problem are addressed by the variable angle screw of the TSRH.RTM. System, as discussed in the '909 Patent. However, there is a need for a bone screw that is capable of angular orientation in multiple planes relative to the spinal rod. Preferably, the bone screw is capable of various three-dimensional orientations with respect to the spinal rod. Screws of this type have been referred to as poly-axial or multi-axial bone screws.
Others have approached the solution to this problem with various poly-axial screw designs. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,237 to Byrd et al., a bone screw is described which includes a spherical projection on the top of the bone screw. An externally threaded receiver member supports the bone screw and a spinal rod on top of the spherical projection. An outer nut is tightened onto the receiver member to press the spinal rod against the spherical projection to accommodate various angular orientations of the bone screw relative to the rod. While this particular approach utilizes a minimum of components, the security of the fixation of the bone screw to the rod is lacking. In other words, the engagement or fixation between the small spherical projection on the bone screw and the spinal rod is readily disrupted when the instrumentation is subjected to the high loads of the spine, particularly in the lumbar region.
In another approach shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,458 to Harms et al., a spherical headed bone screw is supported within separate halves of a receiver member. The bottom of the halves are held together by a retaining ring. The top of the receiver halves are compressed about the bone screw by nuts threaded onto a threaded spinal rod. In another approach taken by Harms et al., in U.S. Pat. No., 5,207,678, a receiver member is flexibly connected about a partially spherical head of a bone screw. Conical nuts on opposite sides of the receiver member are threaded onto a threaded rod passing through the receiver. As the conical nuts are threaded toward each other, the receiver member flexibly compresses around the head of the bone screw to clamp the bone screw in its variable angular position. One detriment of the systems in the two Harms et al. patents is that the spinal rod must be threaded in order to accept the compression nuts. It is known that threaded rods can tend to weaken the rods in the face of severe spinal loads. Moreover, the design of the bone screws in the '458 and '678 Patents require a multiplicity of parts and are fairly complicated to achieve complete fixation of the bone screw.
There is therefore a need remaining in the industry for a multi-axial or poly-axial bone screw that can be readily and securely engaged to an elongated spinal rod. Preferably, the spinal rod can be of any configuration--i.e., smooth, roughened, knurled or even threaded. This need also encompasses the need for minimizing the profile and bulk of any of the components used to engage the bone screw to the spinal rod in a variety of angular orientations.